Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers
Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers is an Power Rangers series created by Billy2009. Its is the first Power Rangers to not based on a Super Sentai series. Synopsis Million of years ago, a planet, that wasn't a bit far from Earth, called Awesome where anthropromorphic animals and colored-skinned beings know as the Awesomoians lives here together at peace and harmony until an army of demonic creatures know as the ToxiDemons attacks and start attacking the planet. Until they were challenged by a team of multi-colored heroes know as the Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers. As the battle continues, the ToxiDemons' grand emperor, Villainog suddenly mysterious transform into a octopus/butterfly/sunflower-like hybrid uncontrollable monster where he completely destroy the planet, causing the two tribes travel to Prehistoric Earth, where the six Awesome Chargers Rangers, Drako, Saiz, Sharkyl, Hedgehog, Cheetai, and Windy, bravely sacrifice themselves shorty before their mentor, Heavenizer sealed the ToxiDemons away in deep below underworld and was put in a stasis pod. Now in the present, the ToxiDemons has reawaken and start wrecking havoc and chaos. But luckily, Heavenizer was reawaken as well, along with his robotic assistant, Hypebolt, he than summon six young trouble human outcasts to become the new Awesome Chargers Rangers where they battles against the ToxiDemons for the battle of the Earth. As they continues their neverending war against the ToxiDemons of saving their home, they get new Rangers, unlocking new arsenal, getting new zords, and battle new fearsome enemies along the way. Also, they will never give up cause... they are the Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers and they will always bring in the pure awesomeness! Characters Rangers Allies * Hypebolt * Penultimate Warrior Original Awesome Chargers Villains (ToxiDemons) * Emperor Terrorazor * Empress Horrorella * Prince Terroraze * Princess Horrorette * Psychohead * Goblingax * Terrorbrella * Goblingax, Jr. * Terrorbrella, Jr. * Commander Plaguezax * General Creepbrella * Colonel Doomasect * Lieutenant Twistor * Demonites * Dreadwingers * Skeledemons * Grand Emperor Villainog * ToxiDemonlings ** Leomoth ** Rage Trio *** Ragemon *** Rageron *** Ragecon ** Sea Hag Goblin ** Red Grouperhead ** Wizard Demon ** Love Trio *** *** *** ** Anti-Penultimate Warrior ** Cyonin the Cyan Ninja ** Eye Guy ** El Spellbindor ** Forestreminator ** Lighting Goblin ** Windemon ** Speed Demon ** Madame Freakling ** Rival Rangers *** Rivalizer *** Zenoblack *** Ocean Ninja *** Greenmon *** Yellowomon *** Airazor ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters * Mrs. Addison * Brock's Dad * Brock's Mom * Sissy McDougal * Pamela Starkinson * Grandpa Green * Grandma Green * Mr. Chong * Mr. Commons * * * * * * * * Arsenal Transformation Devices * Awesome Charger Morphers * Awesome Sable Morpher * Awesomesaurus Morphers Multi-Use Devices * Awesome Cards ** Morph Card ** Weapon Card ** Zord Card ** Megazord Card ** Invisible Card ** Clone Card ** Motorcycle Card ** Wild Rampage Card ** Penultimate Armor Card ** Disguise Card ** Sleep Card ** Teleport Card ** Inter-Dimensional Card ** Time Card Sidearm * Awesome Sword * Awesome Shooter Team Weapons & Team Blaster * Super Awesome Charger Blaster ** Awesome Charger Blaster *** Dragon Blade *** Rhino Axe/Blastozooka *** Shark Trident *** Hedgehog Cannon *** Cheetah Daggers *** Phoenix Bow ** Golden Dragon Blade ** Dolphin Hammer * Awesomesaurus Bazooka ** T-Rex Bazooka ** Tricera Hammers ** Ptera Daggers * Wolf Slicer * Armadillo Shield * Falcon Blaster Power-Up Armors * Wild Rampage Modes * Penultimate Armors Vehicles * Awesome Cycles Megazords Main Megazords * Super Awesome Charger Megazord ** Awesome Charger Megazord *** Dragon Zord *** Rhino Zord *** Shark Zord *** Hedgehog Zord *** Cheetah Zord *** Phoenix Zord ** Golden Dragon Zord ** Dolphin Zord * White Tiger Zord * Scorpion Zord * Sawshark Zord * Hammerhead Shark Zord * * * * * Alternate Combinations * Awesome Charger Megazord Clawed Stinger Mode * Awesome Charger Megazord Trident Splash Mode * * Episodes # Awesome... Charged! # Teamwork # Bill's Penultimate Challenge # Gold and Cyan # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. 1 # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. 2 # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Pt. 3 # Friendship Powers # The Lovely Rangers # The Penultimate Warrior # Dolpfinn's Wrath! # A Eye for a Eye # Breaking Black # The Return of an Old Enemy # A Royal Reawakening, Pt. 1 # A Royal Reawakening, Pt. 2 # Save the Forests # Speed Demons # Save the Last Date # Goblingax's Family # Rivals # The Light Yellow and the Purple # Zords Hunting # The Orange Falcon # All for Twelve, Twelve for All # Prehistoric Reawaken, Pt. 1 # Prehistoric Reawaken, Pt. 2 # Prehistoric Reawaken, Pt. 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The End of the Awesome Chargers!, Pt. 1 # The End of the Awesome Chargers!, Pt. 2 # The End of the Awesome Chargers!, Pt. 3 # The End of the Awesome Chargers!, Pt. 4 # The End of the Awesome Chargers!, Pt. 5 Trivia * The first Power Rangers to have: ** 100 episodes. ** Six Rangers in the start of the series, instead of five or three. ** Like both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Power Rangers, the Rangers wear armor suits instead of spandex suits. ** Not based on a Super Sentai series. * * * See also * Irosei Sentai Heroranger - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Billy2009 Category:Fanon